A Special GrimmIchi Valentine's Date
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Highschool Au Grimmjow decides on Valentine's Day to confess to Ichigo who accepts they go on a date when things spice up between them.


A Special GrimmIchi Valentine's Date

A/N: Since this is a Valentines fic Grimmjow is going to be OOC to make him a sweetie for his Uke, I hope you all enjoy this little Valentine's fic. Please R&R!

Grimmjow's POV

Today was February fourteenth aka valentine's day and it was probably the only day of my entire life where I was actually nervous, today was the day that I was going to finally confess to my long time crush, Ichigo Kurosaki, of whom my eyes have never left since they landed on him at the start of school. We were now seniors and my feelings have only gotten stronger.

At the end of the day I followed Ichigo out to the school grounds "I-Ichigo," I called out watching the red head turn to face me surprise clear on his face but he said nothing simply watched me waiting for me to tell him why I'd stopped him. I took out a box of chocolates holding them out to him "Would you be my valentine..?" I asked out.

I had to stop myself from shutting my eyes I had no idea why I was suddenly a wimp but there was something about Ichigo that turned me into a nervous wreck. My nerves were washed away when I saw Ichigo's bright smile and light blush "I wondered when you'd finally ask me," he said with a small chuckle which confused causing me to look at him confused. "I know you've been watching me for a long time I've been waiting for the day you'd finally talk to me," he clarified "and it's a yes by the way." 

A grin made its way across my face in this "really that's awesome!" I replied as we started to walk towards the gate. "I'll pick you up tonight at eight take you to dinner." He smiled at me leaning up to peck my lips he handed me a slip of paper before heading home. I looked at the paper seeing his name, number and address on it. A huge grin appeared on my lips as I headed back home already trying to work out what to wear for our first date.

Later that day I'd just got out of the shower drying my hair and looking at my outfits. Deciding that I should go formal it being valentine's day and all so I grabbed my tuxedo putting it on before grabbing my car keys and a bunch of red roses that I'd bought for my date.

I drove to the address the red head had given me which took me to a hospital 'Kurosaki Clinic' I quickly took out my phone texting him to let him know that I was outside. A few minutes later I saw the red head heading for the door fixing his tie when this figure appeared out of nowhere attempting to land a fly kick on him but Ichigo simply dodged it and punched him in the face "Goddamn it dad can't you leave it for one day?!" he yelled before heading over to me "sorry about that…" he mumbled shyly a blush covering his face as he got into my car.

I chuckled a little at that "Don't worry about that its families for you~" I told him with a chuckle looking him up and down. He was even more handsome in that suit. "Ready to eat?" I asked him turning on the ignition.

"Ready~" he told me and so I pulled away and started driving to the restaurant I'd booked reservations with once stopped outside we got out and headed to the front desk I glanced over at Ichigo as we waited for the people before us to be shown to their table to my surprise he looked at me smiling before he took my head in his own a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

With a slight blush of my own I gently squeezed his hand. Eventually it was our turn "Jeagerjaques." I told him he looked down at the book before wailing to us to follow him which we did having a private table to our delight. We sat opposite each other allowing eyes to have eye contact while we talk and eat. We were given our menus and when the waitress returned she eyed up Ichigo as he told her his order her hand trailing up his arm. I let out a low growl warning her, she glared at me now and I glared back at her clearly scaring her as she backed away "I'll have the lasagne," I told her with a low growl.

She gulped now and hurried off when I looked back at Ichigo he had a huge smile on his face. I gave him a questioning look which caused his smile to widen even more "you're the jealous type eh~?" he said with a chuckle. I spluttered a little trying to think of what to say when he spoke once more "don't worry~ I really like it, it shows you're really serious about me."

I chuckled and took his hand in my own pulling him closer to me a little so I could lean in and place a soft kiss to his lips "how could I not be jealous when she clearly wanted to have you…" I said with a soft growl. Ichigo chuckled and rubbed his thumb over my hand softly "I've wanted this for a long time I'm not going to just give you up now I have you." This caused the red head to blush right the way to his ears.

"Don't worry Grimmy I don't plan on being with anyone but you," he said softly squeezing my hand once more. I smiled at him for the first time in my life I didn't feel like I had to try and be overly masculine all the time I could simply be my usual self with Ichigo and that felt absolutely amazing there was no doubt that this man was the one for me.

"Grimmy can I ask you a question?" he asked tentatively, I nodded telling him to continue "well what made you; you know ask me out why do you like me? You could have anyone you want at school…" he asked shyly another adorable blush cross his cheeks.

I gave the red head a smile "how could I not? You are absolutely stunning, you have the best personality, you always try to help people, you're compassionate, you aren't judgemental in anyway, and you're just perfect."

His cheeks flared now and he tried to hide his face. I squeezed his hand and he peeked at me "that's all super embarrassing…but I think you're perfect too…" this threw me no one had ever said that to me before and I wasn't sure how to react to it. Ichigo just smiled at me and squeezed my hand again as our food came by a male waiter this time, he bowed and then left us to eat.

We are rather quickly, I paid for the meal and then we headed out "do you want to go home now?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Then how about I take you to the nice park here?" I asked, Ichigo nodded taking my hand in his once more the walk was relatively quick. I headed in heading towards the center of the park past the beautiful flowers and trees till we reached the huge beautiful lake hidden at its depths.

Ichigo gasped as he laid eyes on the beautiful lake that was reflecting the stars and moon. "It's so beautiful!" he exclaimed and moved closer to get a better look. I watched him with a chuckle a smile gracing my lips. I walked closer to him watching him watch a family of ducks swimming across the lake. "Thank you for sharing this view with me~" he said happily turning to face me once more before he leaned in to peck my lips softly.

I chuckled softly "It's hardly a secret spot…but you're welcome I'm glad you like it here." I told him taking his hand in mine as I led him to a large tree near the lake so we can watch the cool waters in comfort. We sat down next to each other Ichigo leaned against y shoulder smiling sweetly.

After a few moments of staring at the lake he shifted causing me to look at him only for him to sit onto my lap before I could question him he leaned in capturing my lips in a heated kiss which I was more than happy to return. I placed my hands onto his hips as he wrapped his arms around my neck deepening the kiss as we fought for dominance which of course I won in the end. He slid my jacket from my shoulders then removed my tie before moving to my shirt, what I didn't expect was for him to rip my shirt open the buttons flying everywhere.

He admired my body for a few moments before trailing his hands over my chest and stomach. He then started to trail kisses along my jaw down to my neck till he reached my chest. He took a dusty pink nipple into his mouth sucking, nipping and licking the sensitive nub causing me to moan out softly. "I-Ichigo…a-are you s-sure you…want to continue t-this?" I groaned out.

"Y-yes I've been wanting this for years now I'm not about to stop now," he grumbled out against my chest giving my nipple a sharp tug now to emphasis his point making me moan once more. "Touch me too…" he mumbled out. I didn't need any other encouragement as I slipped his jacket from his shoulders slipping his tie off too before undoing the buttons of his shirt and slipping that from his shoulders too. My hands rubbed up and down his body feeling all his taught muscles.

I rubbed his dusty pink nipple gaining me a soft moan that went straight to my groin. I shifted a little as my cock stated to harden which caused it to rub against Ichigo's making us both moan before I could apologise he started to grind down against my semi hard erection. I let out a louder moan my hand slipping down to feel his arse making him groan "you're so sexy Ichigo…" I mumbled massaging his arse.

His cheeks flushed at this as he rubbed his against my hand. He trailed his hands down my body till they reached the hem of my pants. I quirked a brow as he undone my pants pulling my erection free causing me to gasp as the cold air hit it. He gripped my erection pumping me quickly, I slipped my hand into his pants squeezing roughly. He leaned in kissing me roughly "fuck me…" he mumbled against my lips.

"But we don't have any lube…" I replied. Ichigo pecked my lips once more before whispering 'its fine' in my ear. I was unsure but if this was what he wanted then I'd deliver. I put three fingers to his lips "Suck," I told him. He'd have to be prepared well, he took the fingers to his mouth sucking on the digits eagerly making sure they were wet enough before removing them from his mouth "pull your pants down," I told him which he did.

I rubbed his entrance slipping the first finger past the tight rings of muscle. I started thrusting my finger in and out stretching him for what was to come. Ichigo groaned and kissed me roughly as I added the second finger starting to scissor him. My free hand moved to grab his erection pumping in time with my fingers causing him to moan softly. I adjusted my fingers changing the angle trying to find that sweet spot deep inside him I grinned in triumph when he let out a rather loud moan telling me that I'd found it.

I added the third and final finger continuing to scissor him while pumping his erection. He rested his head onto my shoulder trying to muffle the sound of his voice but it wasn't really working so he decided to bite onto my neck which was a big turn on for me causing me to growl a little, the hand pumping his erection tightened a little but not enough to hurt him. He seemed to understand that I liked it and so he started sucking on the spot roughly causing me to let out a strangled moan which pleased him greatly. "I'm ready." He whispered in my ear before nibbling the lobe playfully.

I pulled my fingers from his entrance "brace yourself it's going to hurt," I told him truthfully as I moved my hands to his hips and he placed his on my shoulders. I guided his hips down onto my throbbing erection, his face immediately twisted in pain tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. I placed butterfly kisses all over his face trying to distract him as tears started to slide down his cheeks, I licked the tears from his cheeks before kissing both his eye lids hoping to distract him from the pain, once I was fully sheathed inside him I stayed still letting him get used to the feeling. He shifted his hips to let me know that he was ready. I started a slow steady place still seeing a bit of pain on his face. After a few moments he started to feel the pleasure more than the pain till the pain had completely disappeared. "G-god…you're so tight…" I moaned out.

He started to lift himself almost all the way off my erection before slamming himself back down while I thrusted upwards meeting him half way causing us both to moan out rather loudly, we were actually lucky that it was late and no one else was around or we would be arrested.

One of my hands moved from his hips to take his throbbing erection into my hand pumping him in time with my thrusts. He let out a whine as he drew close to his climax as was I, the memory of Ichigo bouncing up and down on my erection was the most erotic thing ever. I let out a feral growl as I thumbed the slit causing him to stop moving as he orgasmed leaning in he bit down hard onto my neck as his walls tightened around me erection causing me to cum hard filling him with my seed.

We panted together as we came down from our highs; Ichigo slowly stood enough so that my cock slid from his entrance before the pain brought him back down onto my lap. "Let me help you," I mumbled as he moved so that I could pull his pants and boxers up before he sat back on my lap I grabbed his shirt jacket and tie helping him get them back on too before I tucked my cock back into my boxers doing my trousers up pulling my shirt closed I put my tie and jacket back on. Ichigo was incredibly sore and tired as he sat there so I lifted the red head in my arms as I stood with much difficulty then I carried him bridal style with his head on my shoulder till we reached my car.

I placed him in the passenger seat putting his seat belt on before getting in the driver's side heading to Ichigo's house "Ichigo…" I mumbled gently shaking him once we were parked outside his place waking him as he rubbed his eye. "Will you be okay to head in or should I help you?" I asked him glancing from him to the front of his house.

"I'll be alright…" he mumbled leaning into me to place a soft kiss to my lips before he could get out I pulled out the red roses and handed them to him. He blinked at this before leaning in once more he kissed me more passionately this time. "You are my valentine too…" he whispered against my lips "I love you…"

He gasped realising what he'd said and before I could say a word he had left the vehicle and was limping slowly to his door, I opened my window to call out, "I love you too, Ichigo!" he paused turning to look at me before he smiled at me I returned the smile he them turned back continuing to limp home, I watched him until he was safe inside before driving home my mind filled with one, Ichigo Kurosaki.

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot please do review constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
